Kyla Survives
by LycoX
Summary: In which Clark manages to use his head where Kyla's concerned and gets her to a hospital.


**Kyla Survives**

**Disclaimer: Because we all know that Kyla's death was very unnecessary and could have been avoided if the writers weren't looking to cause Clark pain and continue the drama between him and Lana a little while later.**

* * *

A low moan was heard in a room at the Smallville hospital as a young girl opened her eyes. Something that caught the attention of the other occupant of the room as he moved from his chair to hover over her. "C-Clark?" Gasped out the girl and feeling her throat was a bit on the dry side.

"Yeah, its me, Kyla." Assured the boy.

"I, I thought I was dying?"

As she hazily remembered a lot of pain and feeling very weak. "If it hadn't of been for me using my head, you would have been doing more then just dying in my arms." Clark told her in a shaky voice as he took a hand of her's in his.

Kyla's eyes widened in shock at that and tried to speak but it came out as more of a wheeze. "W-Water!"

Quickly, he got her a glass of water that she quickly swallowed much to the relief of her throat. "Guess I should have expected that to happen since you've been out for two days now."

"R-Really!?" She asked of him in surprise while feeling thankful it wasn't two months or more!

He only nodded while still looking greatly relieved to see her awake again. "I uhh, I should let your grandfather know you're awake." Clark told her but she was surprisingly quick to keep hold of his hand.

Causing him to look back at her and see a pleading look on her face. "Please, don't go."

And how could he possibly refuse someone he had quickly grown to care about in a short amount of time? Pulling up the nearby chair, he sat down and held on to her hand. His doing this greatly relieved Kyla as she needed him more then anything else at the moment. "Am I going to be in trouble after attacking Lionel Luthor?"

Part of her felt it would be worth it but a more frightened part of her was worried of the consequences. Especially if it had a horrible impact on her grandfather. "No. All anyone thinks is that it was some wild Wolf that somehow made it to Smallville and attacked him. Any other evidence of your involvement is gone." Assured the young man as he had personally seen to it himself while ensuring no one saw him.

This greatly relieved Kyla's worries to know that things would be okay. Or as okay as they could be as she also feared that with what she had tried to do, Clark would no longer want anything to do with her. "What… What about us? I must seem like a horrible person to you after what I did." Near whispered Kyla with watery eyes.

"Well… I am a little unhappy you went after my mom but considering the circumstances and the fact you didn't hurt her, I don't find you to be a horrible person at all. Just someone who thought she was doing what she felt was best. Though you might want to apologize to her, a lot. Maybe with something sweet on hand." He finished with an attempt at a joke.

Something she appreciated a little as she squeezed his hand. "And for the record? Lionel Luthor doesn't control us."

"I, I know that. I was… I was just a little upset and not thinking clearly at the time." Defended the girl a bit weakly.

"Honesty, its a heck of a thing. And that's ME saying that." Clark replied and chuckling to himself over the irony of that.

Kyla smiled weakly at him for his attempt at self-depreciative humor. "You, you never answered my question. About, about us."

It would hurt but she reasoned it would be her penance to lose him because of her actions. "I still want to be with you, Kyla. We'll just need to take things slow for a bit okay? And I don't just mean because of your injury." He told her honestly and greatly shocking the girl in the process.

Even causing her to cry as she felt she didn't deserve this chance considering what she had done towards his mother. Clark hugged her carefully as she cried and murmured how she didn't deserve his affections and the like. But he thought otherwise and said as much. Kyla would eventually fall asleep as he held on to her, keeping him from telling her the good news about the caves and the land until later much to her immense happiness and relief. His parents would be understandably wary around Kyla but eventually would warm up to her much to her happiness as she and Clark continued their relationship. One filled with love and acceptance, along with an obstacle or two along the way but they would work past those as they came.

* * *

**Author's Notes: One of these days, I'm gonna do a full on story with lots of Kyla and Clark/Kyla goodness. **


End file.
